Entities such as pharmaceutical companies and university research labs commonly use vacuum filtration sterilization of biological fluids such as cell culture media and buffer solutions. This typically involves what are referred to as bottle-top filters such as the three-piece example shown in FIG. 1. A bottle-top filter device 10 includes an upper unfiltered sample reservoir 11 which is removable and disposable. The sample reservoir 11 includes a filter 12 which typically includes a polyethersulfone (PES) or cellulose-based membrane for sterilized filtering of the sample liquid. The upper rim of the sample reservoir 11 may receive a removable cover that protects the sample liquid from contamination. On the bottom is a filtrate storage bottle 13 for collecting the liquid filtrate, and in between is a vacuum collar 14 with a vacuum port for manual coupling of a vacuum source. Vacuum is applied downstream of the filter 12 to create a pressure differential which draws the sample liquid through the filter into the storage bottle 13. The upper rim of the storage bottle 13 may be adapted to receive a cap to close the container after filtering once it is disconnected from the vacuum collar 14. These components are normally sold pre-sterilized.
Such products and processes have various inherent challenges. For example potential spills are a significant concern. A spill can disrupt production for up to an entire day and require use of a sanitizing laminar hood. Moreover, the bottle-top filter device 10 of FIG. 1 is top heavy, especially when first filled with sample liquid, making the device unstable and prone to tipping. The need for manual attachment of the vacuum source to the vacuum port of the vacuum collar 14 creates further problems with instability. These issues can lead to greater risk of spillage, increased setup time, and a need for full-time supervision.